


all at once everything is different (but not really)

by borrowthemoonlight



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Hicsqueak, Miss Cackle's Academy for Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowthemoonlight/pseuds/borrowthemoonlight
Summary: They saw it for definite on the nights when Miss Pentangle wouldn’t emerge from Miss Hardbroom’s room at all. When the two thought they’d been careful enough that the girls would believe they’d said goodnight early that evening.-------------------------What the students at Cackle's think they know about Miss Hardbroom and Miss Pentangle's relationship.





	all at once everything is different (but not really)

All the students at Cackle’s knew. They’d have to be blind not to see it. The way Miss Hardbroom would lightly place a steadying hand on Miss Pentangle’s arm as she dismounted her broom whenever she came to visit. Which was a lot now. They saw it in the way the two would stroll the gardens upon her arrival, catching up on each other’s busy lives. Never letting their hands fully lace together, not when the students could so clearly see, but letting them brush against each other as they walked, and how, every so often, Miss Pentangle would slide her hands up the fabric that covered Miss Hardbroom’s arm and back down again.

They saw it at breakfast time. And lunch. And dinner. How Miss Hardbroom would just slightly untuck the chair next to hers, or sometimes even just place her hand on the back of it, right before Miss Pentangle would sit down. They saw the countless smiles that crept upon Miss Hardbroom’s lips at Miss Pentangle’s words and they often tried to listen to what on earth she could be saying to bring such joy to their most strict and stern teacher. One particular time, Felicity Foxglove swore she saw a giggle escape Miss Hardbroom’s mouth. However, some of the girls still think she made that up. 

Some of the girls were lucky enough to see it in the way Miss Hardbroom’s cheeks would flush as Miss Pentangle would emerge from her study before bed, after bidding a goodnight to each other. The way their fingertips would brush apart just as the door slowly opened. The way Miss Pentangle would hum sweetly, as she made her way to her own room for the night. And sometimes the way Miss Hardbroom would try not to smile so brightly on her way back to her own room on the nights she’d escort Miss Pentangle to her room herself.

They saw it for definite on the nights when Miss Pentangle wouldn’t emerge from Miss Hardbroom’s room at all. When the two thought they’d been careful enough that the girls would believe they’d said goodnight early that evening.

They were almost one hundred percent certain during one morning’s potions class. One morning after Miss Pentangle had spent the whole night in Miss Hardbroom’s room. When Miss Hardbroom spent most of the time either smiling happily or trying to stop herself from smiling at all. When Enid Nightshade was bold enough to actually ask the question, “Miss Hardbroom, are you and Miss Pentangle in love?” Causing Miss Hardbroom to stutter before she’d even begun her reply, heat rising in her already crimson cheeks, “What a ridiculously inappropriate question, Enid Nightshade. Get on with your work this instant.” No detention? Enid thought that was very strange indeed. In fact, she took that as being the ultimate deciding factor to the question. Surely if the answer was no she would have said no and given her detention without a second thought.

It was one Sunday afternoon when each of the girls came to their final conclusion. When the two witches made their way to the school’s entrance together, arms linked. When they saw how Miss Pentangle would look up at Miss Hardbroom with an unmistakable twinkle in her eye. Like Miss Hardbroom was the brightest star in the sky and Miss Pentangle couldn’t bring herself to look away, even for a moment, not when she knew the sun would soon rise and the star would no longer be visible, at least for a short while. Then there was the swift way that Miss Hardbroom flicked her wrist, tying Miss Pentangle’s belongings to her broom. And then Miss Pentangle thanked her with a hug, something that the girls very rarely got to witness. And then Miss Pentangle thanked her again. This time ever so slightly hesitantly, but only for the fact she knew this goodbye wasn’t so private. She leaned in and placed a light kiss upon Miss Hardbroom’s lips. And what shocked the girls more, whether they believed the two to be in love or not, Miss Hardbroom kissed her back. Gentle and quick, but with a content smile that stuck as she pulled away. Miss Pentangle sat regally on her broom, taking Miss Hardbroom’s hand into her own, giving it a quick squeeze, before lifting from the ground and departing. And the girls watched as Miss Hardbroom watched Miss Pentangle disappear into the sky. Smile still staining her lips, fingers fidgeting at her waist, before she turned and made her way back into the school. 

Without a doubt, the girls thought. Miss Hardbroom and Miss Pentangle were indeed very much in love.


End file.
